Waking up in P4
by Mrs.Narukami
Summary: Are you serious! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world! (I'm bad at summarys.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

_A/N: I started watching the Persona animation and this idea kept hitting me inside of the head, let me know what you think and I'll in the end post more chapters. I hope you all whoever reads this enjoys it._

* * *

We all die in the end, it is something that is only natural that happens in the cycle of life. Something that shouldn't let ourselves be scared of but something that we should let ourselves embrace in the end. Yet never once in my life did I ever think that my own life would come to a complete end so early, in a stupid accident none the less. But that is what happened here in my ordinary female sixteen year old life, while trying to cross the street coming home from school to be able to play some Persona 4 for the million time. Only in the end to get hit by some stupid idiot that was driving going way over the speed limit.

Everything happened so fast that the pain from the impact I didn't feel until after being hit and I was sent laying on the pavement laying like a rag doll while people surrounded nearby, feeling my head throbbing and wet from probably my blood and from the impact of the crash I could hear nearby people screaming while looking at the people some were calling soon for help; though it won't be needed I will be long gone once help arrives at the scene. I laid there feeling my body slowly start to leave this world that I once called home. Dammit! I just wanted to play my game, I want to catch the killer again, but most of all I wanted to save their world once more. Heh, but that just now seems to be a fading dream of mine.

I could feel my once youthful life slipping fast from my body, it was becoming harder to breathe, and harder to keep myself awake. I could faintly hear the signal of the ambulance down the block as my hearing soon went silent. I let myself put a smile on my face letting myself soon release the rest of my spirit embracing the warm comfort of that was welcoming my death. Though I didn't see that white light that people had said they seen or you heard on the TV, No. I was instead engulfed in a bright light before placed in the middle of fog a woman's voice flowing from somewhere nearby.

_Do you want a second chance at life? New lives in exchange of your services of helping a group of teens save their town. All you have to do is sign this contract, what do you say -?_

"Contract?

I let myself soon speak out my voice sounding horse and dry as if I hadn't spoken in years. I couldn't hear the end but it sounded as if she was speaking my name. I thought I was dead though, purple optics opening seeing the thick fog around me not being able to see anything in front of me unable to even see who the voice belonged to. Looking around there was no luck, but does that mean I can still be alive, even get a second chance? I shouted a yes while it echoed soon around me. Finishing my words I let my eyelids close only to be in that moment transported then somewhere new, I was greeted by the sound of a car's engine and with the sight of a royal color of blue.

Looking around I came to the conclusion that I was currently inside that of a limo eyes soon growing once I was that I wasn't the only one sitting in here, there was a man with a large nose sitting behind a table and a woman in the same color of this limo sitting next to him. Sitting there speechless while I was trying to piece my memories from my old life together, seeing that some had already seemed to vanish since leaving my old life. The long man soon broke the silence smiling once seeing me introducing himself, as right then and there I knew just where exactly I was.

"Ahhh our new visitor has finally arrived; welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor. I'm sure you already know about this room, though now you yourself will be playing a big role with our other resident here. But please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Opening my mouth I found myself being unable to remember what my own name used to be, no matter how hard I dug into my mind I couldn't for the life of me remember. How could I forget it? Though soon what felt like a bolt in me words slipped from my mouth like I was on autopilot like someone picked the name for me becoming shocked on what I heard.

"Narukami, Narukami Yumi."

Are you serious?! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world?!

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but this is just in the introduction. They'll get longer after this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Welcoming the start of a new life

* * *

I couldn't honestly believe the words that had just came out of my mouth as it seems Igor just nodded his head in response to my introduction. He went on soon explaining to me about how I was given a new life being that of the other Velvet Room's resident Yu Narukami's sister, and would be helping him with his trials along with finding my own along the way. I sat in my spot completely silent like as if my vocal cords were removed while my mind was starting to fill with tid bits of memories, they were of Yu and me growing up. It was depressing watching them but never experiencing these moments that would be precious to any other human in the world.

"Now then, I must give you one critical reminder you are not by any means to tell anyone of the events that will happen in the coming year. Do you understand? Doing so will naturally cause everything to go completely off balance and who knows what will be the outcome, though you may even find yourself through time forgetting things while living your new life. So please do enjoy yourself though we shall be meeting again soon in the near future. So until then and do take care."

And with those words of farewell my vision started to fade slowly to black as I was sent back into the world that would be reality to me where I would be starting my new life, Great try not messing up anything of this time up though I'm pretty sure I won't spill any spoilers. Though, what trials would I be facing here?

* * *

My body soon shifted some in my spot feeling the person next to me start to move as well opening my eyes I was met soon with the gaze of someone, and that someone being Yu Narukami or now known as my twin brother. Our eyes locked for a few moments before I soon broke contact looking away. The train was surprisingly quite with that the only noise coming from the sound the train made riding along the tracks, the two of us continued on in the silence before Yu soon broke it looking back over to me.

"It's so quite here."

"Mmmm yeah it is."

I gave a simple response in return while nodding my head before the train conductor announced that we had finally reached YasoInaba. Was I really out for the entire trip? I was so lost thinking in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Yu had gotten up grabbing his bag signaling me as well to grab my own. Snapping back into reality I got up grabbing a black duffle bag and assuming that was mine small pink bag next to it, which seemed to contain my own souvenirs from home.

"Yumi are you alright? You seem out of it more than usual today."

"Huh, oh no I'm umm just tired is all."

I wasn't really expecting those words that he had spoken while the two of us were waiting for the train to come to a stop. He luckily I think seemed to buy my excuse giving me a nod and telling me that it'll be okay, heh that's easier said than done. You trying dying and then being reborn in a world that's completely fictional much less having to keep quiet about the future. Yeah since that's just a walk in the park. The train came soon to a complete half while we both stepped out onto the platform soon walking from the station and soon coming face to face to the empty and small town known as Inaba.

"There's absolutely nothing here."

The two of us spoke in unison like what twins would do when they would try and freak someone out, we both looked to each other as I couldn't help but let out a small laugh while he on the other hand let out a faint "heh." Snapping from our little twin moment a voice soon called out to the both of us as looking over I caught the glimpse of an older looking man in his forties and a young girl probably no older than eight walking behind him.

"You two look better in person than in the photo that I saw of you guys, you're both a whole lot bigger than the last time I saw you, since you were both just little runts back in diapers back then."

We both looked to one another letting out a nervous chuckle while I mostly just rubbed the back of my head. The older man rubbed even his own head being not to surprised on the either of us not recognizing him though I obviously did but decided to keep my mouth shut about it, geeze can I go to my room and sleep now? Today has already been long enough with the whole you know dying then waking up in you know a fictional world that is totally breaking all kinds of laws of reality and probably physics. I had zoned out so much on the conversation that I was being signaled over to get inside of the car. Calling out that I was coming I rushed over climbing inside of the back set as we all left the station.

The car rise was pretty quiet while I stared off into space through the car window while watching the passing scenery, there was a small conversation from Dojima talking to the two of us but only Yu was listening. I on the other hand was thinking, thinking on how in the world am I even here. I mean sure I signed some sort of contract being able to live here but this is obviously impossible since for one this isn't reality much less people don't get new life's inside a video game. This is sounding more and more like some sort of fan fiction I'd read on the internet. My eyes soon closed leaning my head against the window falling into a light slumber that sadly didn't last too long I was nudged awake as it seemed we were stopping for gas, grunting I opened the car door climbing out walking around seeing my brother talking to some attendant. Gas station attendant? I know him! But ugh dammit, I can feel who this person is on the tip of my tongue but why can't I remember? Eh maybe he was just someone I could get a part time job for or was some weird NPC.

"Are you in high school, oh there's another one of you. Are you two by chance twins?"

"Huh? Oh mmm were twins and yeah we'll be starting tomorrow."

I spoke cautiously beating Yu to the words while he just nodded his head, the long haired male stated that the station was looking for some part timers and was currently wondering if we'd be interested in working here since apparently living out here in the sticks if you didn't have any friends or a job you'd be going to be bored out of your mind. I politely declined the offer not really interested in working at the moment as did Yu, the attendant just nodded saying if the two of us ever changed our minds just to stop by while sticking his hand out. I looked down to his hand soon taking it shaking it slowly followed by Yu. As soon as the handshake was over the man ran back into the store. Uhhh what was that all about?

"Sorry about the wait you two are you guys ready?

Dojima spoke while placing a hand on each of our backs before walking around the car saying let's all head home, turning around about to return inside of the car both me and Yu's eyes grew while we clutched onto our heads while I on the other hand knelled over gritting my teeth since it felt like someone hit me in the head. It broke Yu from his state as he went over to me as the feeling soon vanished; I looked up seeing concern in his eyes while I tried giving a thumbs up that I was going to be okay as Nanako soon spoke out. I think this was the first time her actually speaking since meeting us.

"You guys don't look so good, are you both car sicky?"

"A-ah no I'm alright Nanako, don't worry it went away so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You guys must just be exhausted from the train ride, come on lets head home."

And with those words Dojima climbed into the car none of us saying anything else climbing soon in ourselves, I wondered just what in the world that feeling was? I glanced over to Yu every so often during the ride wondering if maybe we both had experienced the same thing or was maybe it really was from exhaustion? Trying to dig inside this brain of mine looking for some sort of answer on my knowledge of this world but for the life of me I can't find anything, are my memories of my old life really starting to slip away from me?

* * *

It was finally evening and the rest of the Dojima household had went to bed for the night besides for me and Yu. My room was located upstairs next to his while my room was scattered about on the floor with boxes, I knew I should have been unpacking but I just couldn't stop pacing around my room not to mention that the pattering sound of the rain was making it harder to keep my thoughts in check. Sighing some I slid into a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and an old track jersey that apparently belonged to me. Huh seems in this life I must have an interest in sports, since in my old life I didn't want to do sports.

Chuckling some to myself I knelt down opening some of the boxes putting everything away in the correct places as at the bottom of my boxes seemed to be a game system, ah thank god that I enjoy games still. Opening up finally the last box it only contained one item and that was a school uniform, it was a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it. Must have been from my old school while staring at the uniform a random memory soon popped into my head, it was of a woman telling the class that I would be transferring out of the class along with another of group of kids wearing the same jersey that I was wearing. Heh this is actually depressing. Here I was feeling sad when I honestly shouldn't, I mean I don't even know these people much less these aren't really my own memories. I just have some new life with all these programmed memories; I haven't even made any of my own; I mean do I even want to in the end? Since I am just playing a role of someone while the real me that I can't even remember my name is dead. Dead an nonexistent anymore.

"Stupid box, showing more of these stupid programmed memories!"

I stood up kicking the box containing my uniform against the wall biting hard onto my lower lip, this was stupid! I want my own memories back and not these ones. Why can't I have them back and why did I have to die? Why me! I could soon feel warm tears trickle down my cheeks while my legs soon collapsed onto the floor while my vision started to blur rubbing my eyes. I was just a normal girl, someone who was quite but out of every bad person in this world I was chosen? Heh look at me, it seems I'm grieving over my own death now. What in the world happened to me welcoming my death, I was so accepting of the sad fate about all life but why am I now regretting it? Lying on the floor I looked up the white ceiling thinking here I was in a world I loved, somewhere I've always wished I could live in. Sure fate was weird making me Yu's sister but I could live with that since after all the Persona games do make the protagonist have a default lover.

My eyes were having a hard time keeping open as grey orbs finally shut not having the strength to resist much longer as I started to drift off to sleep though it still felt like I was currently awake, my eyes opened seeing I was surrounded by that same thick patch of fog from before but I could hear a man speaking this time he wanted to know if I wanted to know the truth. The truth on what, why I'm here, why I died? I tried speaking out but I found that I couldn't, almost as if my tongue was gone. The shadow figure turned away, telling me to try my best to find it. What's that's supposed to mean? My eyes closed again as I groaned finding myself in a restless slumber wanting more answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The first body and the start of school

* * *

**A/N:** So I tried in this chapter to make it way longer than the others as I also had a hard time as well on trying to figure out where to cut this story at, but I think I found an okay point to. I was suggested I should try an add more dialogue in my chapters so that's what I tried doing let me know what you think. So in this chapter just the start of interactions with Yumi with others along with finding the first victims body. Oh yeah and Yosuke getting kicked by Chie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Persona 4 or the characters that are mentioned throughout this story, I may only claim ownership to Yumi and that is all. All other rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Morning came as it felt too soon as my eyes slowly opened seeing I was still lying on the floor with the sound of pattering rain in the background mixed in with shuffled movements. Nanako and Yu must be getting ready for school. I laid there not really wanting to go along still upset with myself from last night though my depressing thoughts were soon short lived with Yu knocking an opening my door raising his brow seeing I was laying on the floor.

"Yumi what are you doing on the floor? We need to leave soon for school."

"The floor felt better and yeah school, right. I'll be downstairs in a few."

Waving my hand sitting up while he closed the door. I let out a hard sigh before grabbing my black long sleeved Yasogami uniform putting it on an some matching black stockings before grabbing my bag heading downstairs. The walk to school was pretty lousy with the rain an all as we both walked in silence as I looked up from my umbrella wondering if the rain would be coming down all day while the school came into view I stuffed my umbrella into the rack keeping up with my brother as we walked into the teachers lounge apparently to meet our homeroom teacher. I can say I vaguely remember him an well he doesn't look any better in real life than he did in the game, I feel like this year is going to be hell if he's our teacher. Silence was spoken to him as we moved from the faculty office upstairs to the second room classroom as we all entered he ordered for the class to stay get quite while I simply rolled my eyes. I remember this part for once. Completely boring.

"Alright, take your seats on the double."

With him speaking I took that along with Yu to start writing both of our names on the blackboard behind us.

"These kids up here are our new transfer students, seems they got the boot from the putrid capital to be sent out here in the boonies, basically making the brats fugitives. Go on introduce yourselves already."

"I'm Yumi Narukami."

"And I'm Yu Naru-"

An before Yu had a chance to speak even his own name that idiot of a buffoon interrupted him, seriously what was his nickname again, kind lame, king idiot? Ugh maybe someone in here knows. Apparently he was being accused of looking at some girl by the window which is naturally absurd; he was looking dead ahead of the class. I started zoning out an I know I shouldn't but lately since arriving to this world I've been having a habit of it. Wow I sound like a protagonist than a side character, or can I be called a protagonist? Nah. I zoned back in when some short hair brunette interrupted the conversation asking if we could sit by her, oh thank god thank the gods for this girl.

"Sir. There are two empty seats next to me, can they sit here?"

"Uhh sure. Take your seats already lousy brats!"

I raised a brow at the teacher holding my tongue in wanting to call the man an idiot since he obviously is one, but I really don't want to have detention or something on my first day of school, don't know how Dojima would take it if he had to take time off work. Since I think he was a detective? Yeah that's what it was. Heh seems my memories aren't fully gone. Taking a spot to the right of the short track suit girl I eyed over to her as she mentioned that everyone calls him king moron. Ah that's what it was! Though king idiot fits just as nicely. Looking back I could see a fawn colored haired boy asleep behind my brother noting him instantly as Yosuke Hanamura, yeah he was my third favorite character in the series. But I'm so spacing out. I nearly jumped out of my seat some once King moron started yelling for the brunette and Yu to be quite.

"Listen up homeroom is about to begin, now pay attention an no spacing out allowed in my class!"

I let out a sigh before shifting my now light grey colored eyes over to the window for a moment; wait was that seriously fog outside? I don't remember seeing any of that this morning while walking to school, huh fog I feel like it plays an important role in this game but what was it. Think Yumi it's critical at the moment...Ugh I can't, I can't think straight! I swear if choosing to have this life means forgetting anything important about this game in exchange, then what's the point in helping them? I mean it'll be like I'm just stuck with no, well I mean I have little knowledge. But dammit this seriously sucks!

* * *

"That's it for today, come back to class tomorrow and we'll be finally back to our usual routine. So be prepared!"

And with those final words and the chime of the school bell king moron finally left the classroom, thank any sort of god for that. Seriously I remember the NPC's and main characters saying that he was the worst teacher but now I totally understand it, he yells nonstop an loves to beat you down calling you an idiot or stupid if you get the question wrong or take to much time. I seriously hate school already! Laying my head on my desk I groaned already exhausted from it all while hearing I wasn't the only one among the students who were groaning in exhaustion or even frustration. Though the conversation from some boys instantly made me lift my head up.

"Dude I finally checked out the midnight channel last night."

"That Yamano lady, is like the lady of my dreams."

"Totally!"

Midnight channel? Hmmm, ah! It was something that started appearing here an you were able to so called see who your soul mate was supposed to be, but something else ummmm...An before I had the chance to think anymore my train of thought was oh so gladly interrupted by the schools intercom. Thank you stupid intercom for ruining the one chance I had at remembering something important.

"Attention all students, there has been an incident on campus. Please remain calm an..."

The classroom rose in a chatter an I obviously couldn't care less, since if this was the beginning of the game right? I was silent for a few moments before something clicked! I remember something, oh take that new brain of mine. I instantly shot from my desk a little too excited and it seemed I talked what I was thinking.

"That means - had just been found!"

Wait. Why couldn't I say her name? I tried saying it out loud but it felt like my throat was full of sandpaper making it impossible for the words to come out. What is going on? Everyone soon in the room stopped talking to one other an soon stared at me along with Yu. Crap way to go Yumi make yourself look like the crazy kid on your first day into school. Way to go girl. Nervously giggling I slumped back in my seat grabbing my bag deciding maybe it would be best to run out of the school now.

"Yumi are you coming?"

Looking back seeing Yu was already heading to the door with his bag behind his shoulder, I nodded my head quickly before running over to him though being stopped by two girls. The one sitting next to us and a girl dressed in a red cardigan. I gave a polite smile to them both while Yu expressed a complete poker face, seesh he really does have no emotions at the beginning of the game. Well a little change won't hurt; so with a nudge to his side I looked up to him as he changed to faint smile. That's much better.

"Hey if you two are heading home mind if we walk along with you? This thing sounds kind of freaky."

We both gave a faint nod in response since this way was more simple along with it worked just as well as talking.

"Thanks! My name is Chie, and this here is my friend Yukiko."

"I'm so sorry if were pestering the both of you."

I raised a brow to that giving still a polite smile shaking my hands telling her that it wasn't no problem at all, since she honestly wasn't pestering us one bit and I'm also sure at the same time Yu wouldn't have minded one bit as well. Though Chie freaked a little waving her hands in the air saying that it was making her look all bad with Yukiko apologizing. Opening my mouth about to ask if they were ready to go Yosuke interrupted looking completely nervous while standing a few feet away from us, and he had good reason. This was the so called part where he gets kicked to the floor

"Haha hey Chie, Thanks I loved it. It was way cool. Well later."

He tried rushing passed us though was soon knocked down onto the floor while she grabbed a hold of her DVD labeled 'Trail of the Dragon.' Huh, actually sounds like it would be an interesting movie. Wonder if they learn ways of the dragon? Her face though soon instantly changed opening the disk finding a huge giant crack right smack down the middle of the disk causing her to grow quite upset.

"What the hell?! You cracked the disk, you tool how could you do this to my Trail of the Dragon?!"

"Sorry, it was an accident. I'll make it up to you after I get my first paycheck."

I took a step back from the whole scene since Chie is quite scary when she is angry and I didn't want to be to close an make her even more mad. Yukiko leaned in asking if Yosuke was alright though earned an angry response from Chie saying he didn't deserve her kindness. Chie left the classroom soon followed with Yukiko, then my brother though I on the other hand stayed behind. I mean remembering right Yosuke kind of gets his ass kicked a lot by her an should at least have some kindness to start everything off with, walking over I stopped in front of him sighing as I placed my hand out to him.

"Here, take my hand will yeah. You're going to get a kink in your neck if you keep lying in that god awful position."

Yosuke shuffled around some getting in an upright position before he looked up to me, we both looked to each other in silence before I inched my hand a bit closer before he realized what I was doing laughing some taking it as I soon pulled him up wobbling a little. I'm either really weak or super light. My moneys on being light.

"Hey thanks for that, ah! Aren't you the other transfer student that's in class 2-2?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am, names Yumi Narukami. Pleasure to meet you..."

"It's nice meeting you Yumi, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Ummm disregard the sight you saw if you saw it, that was totally lame not to mention embarrassing."

I trailed off even though I knew who he was I had to you know, pretend I had no flippin clue who he was. Giggling soon a little since sure it was kind of lame but that was a typical thing to happen to Yosuke, almost so that I think it's actually natural for him to get hit by Chie. I stopped myself from laughing some apologizing a little as Yosuke hung his shoulders some in defeat muttering some though I could perfectly hear it.

"Awe man, first Chie kicks me now the cute new girl is laughing at me. Just my luck."

Opening my mouth about to speak that if he wanted to walk from school with me as a sign of maybe a possible friendship I was cut off once again from Chie along with my brother who had apparently been waiting for me at the top of the stairs while Chie was calling out.

"Hey other Narukami! Are you coming along or what?"

O-other Narukami? Seesh I do have a name you know, I gave a small sigh before looking back to Yosuke apologizing saying that I needed to walk home with my brother today and that maybe sometime we could hang out. Yosuke was silent for a moment as I think he was either freaking out in his head that a girl wanted to actually hang with him, or surprised by someone being nice to him. I think it was a mixture of both to be perfectly honest.

"Really? Sure! Want to just meet up sometime after class or exchange emails?"

"I can give you my number; I mean I don't see any harm in it."

Hearing Chie still calling my name as finally she started saying it I looked back yelling one moment as I taped my orange cellphone against his own orange colored phone. Hey we have the same favorite color. Score awesome number two from having more things from my past life transfer over. I waved to Yosuke before running over to where Yu an the other girls were as I could hear Yosuke muttering something to himself. Heh, I'm totally going to become friends with him since if memory serves right an since I'm remembering a few minor things. His social link is kind of sad.

"What were you talking to him for so long for, he wasn't trying to hit on you was he? I swear he's a big perv."

"Not at all Chie it was nothing like that, I just helped him up was all. Just being friendly."

I nervously gave a chuckle while walking down the stairs with them. Heh I bet she'd freak out if I told her that I was making plans to hang out with him, haha lets not have her flip her lid again shall we Yumi.

* * *

Leaving school finally we were all talking about today's boring class along with what possibly could have been the accident, I knew pretty much what it was but I still couldn't say the name. It's like something was holding me back from letting anyone know who was found, seesh I can obviously refrain from spoilers Igor since I can't even say the bloody name of a somewhat spoiler. Seesh this is going to suck, an even more if they find out especially if I come from a world that I know there entire life an the events that unfold. Maybe I should prepare myself for the upcoming drama fest that could happen; mmmm I don't even want to think about it now. Looking ahead I could see a police officer holding people back along with a few other cars scattered about. I waved on for the others to go on ahead as I dashed forwards some trying to see if I could get a peek, as I could hear calls for me from Chie.

"Yumi, hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back later, meet you at home bro!"

I spoke before dashing off into the small crowd of people, Chie released a sigh shaking her head looking back over to Yu who had stood there for a moment before starting to walk.

"Seesh is she always like that?"

"Yeah, she always has been the curious type when it comes to stuff."

Yu simply spoke while him an the girls headed away from the crime scene while I on the other hand poked my head around trying to get a peek, I wanted to make sure I was correct that this was in fact the death of that Yamano lady. Hearing chatter from some local housewives I walked over to one deciding to see if they knew anything.

"Umm excuse me."

"An so then...Oh my yes how may I help you young one?"

"About the police officers, did something happen here?"

"Yes something did, seems that news reporter you know the one that had an affair with Namatame. Well a high school girl wearing the same exact uniform as yours apparently had found her hanging upside down here on a telephone wire. Poor girl having come across such a scene, but even more for the woman, such a awful way to be found."

"I see, thank you very much mam."

The woman just nodded before resuming her conversation she was previously having as I walked away standing in front of the wood blockers simply staring at the blue tent. So she really did die an I remembered something correctly from his game, urg I need more memories to tell me what exactly I need to be doing right now. Seriously brain I would love you if you gave me some awesome past life memories pertaining to this game back to me. Or am I following the anime? Aw who cares it was pretty much a retelling anyways. As I was staring off I was soon broken from it by none other than my uncle with a stern look on his face.

"Yumi, just what in the world are you doing here and where is your brother?"

"O-oh uncle its you, heh heh well..I wanted to see what the commotion was so I told him I'd meet him at home. That's all.."

"You shouldn't be hanging around here this is a crime scene, not a place for kids. An Yu shouldn't have left you in the first place so I'll be having a talking to him I guess when I get home. Whenever that'll be. Just head on home, tell Nanako I'll be late probably again an I don't want to see you at anymore crime scenes got it."

Dojima sighed still speaking in a stern like detective tone, I knew he meant well and he did care about me, well not me but the girl who I'm living in this body. Since I'm not even Yumi, just a dead soul living in a fake girl's body. I pulled a fake smile nodding that I wouldn't do it again as soon looking in the corner of my eye I saw him. An my goodness he was a bit cuter in person than in pictures or the game. Adachi. Still amazed on me remembering minor details, since thank god I didn't forget his face an no people I don't have a crush on him, I just think his face is cute. I stared at him for a moment until our eyes met before looking away some as he walked over, oh shit. Don't walk over, don't walk over.

"Dojima here's your coffee you wanted, oh who's the girl?"

"Bout time Adachi, Oh this is my niece Yumi she and her brother will be living with me for the next year though she was just leaving. Yumi this is Tohru Adachi. Now head home."

"Fine I'm heading home, well it was nice meeting you ummm Adachi. Later!"

* * *

The next day soon arrived an it was off to school once again, Dojima didn't come home last night so it was just a quite night with me, Yu, and Nanako all eating dinner an watching TV. It was confirmed that Miss. Yamano did in fact die being found upside down on a telephone wire, my stomach turned a little hearing it for the second time nearly losing my dinner. Who would murder someone an dump the body in that way? I had a debate on how it could happen without it being noticed with myself the entire walk from school soon seeing Yosuke out of the corner of my eye riding his bike before flinching at the loud crash of him slamming into a nearby trashcan.

"Help...help me please."

Yosuke was muffled shouting while worming around in the trash while my brother deadpanned looked at him, I tugged on his arm telling him we had to help him out while Yu gave me a look as in fine I guess we will. Running over I tugged on him back pulling him from the trash finding myself falling over onto my butt. Seesh I really need to work on maybe getting some protein shakes. Taking breathes of the air Yosuke looked up seeing my brother along with myself soon as he spoke.

"You're a lifesaver, oh hey Yumi thanks for the help as well. You guys really helped me."

Grabbing his bike we soon all then started to walk to school together while Yosuke looked thrilled, I mean he does look pretty darn happy. Heading through the flood plains Yosuke introduced himself to my brother while Yu just gave him an in-interested look. Seriously come on show some damn emotion, it's seriously like your just one cold dude. Looking over to Yosuke he looked to me laughing some rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys really our twins alright, since it'd be like your brother here wearing girl clothing...I mean not to say that you look like a guy or anything Yumi, you have a pretty girl face. I mean it's just you are identical was all what I'm saying and..."

He cut off mid-sentence while Yu gave him a look while I on the other hand just shook my head, seriously man you totally have a way of words when it comes to the ladies. It was awkwardly quite for a while and it was starting to make me feel a little bit uncomfortable as I decided maybe to try an break the tension.

"So Yosuke, umm you've lived here for a while right, anything famous about this town?"

"Famous? Sure do, our town is pretty well famous for its beef steaks. I mean I know it sounds kind of lame but it's pretty fitting for this place. And since you both helped me out what do you guys say about me treating you to some?"

"No thanks."

Yu instantly spoke while I looked over with a glare, oh no there's no way he's going to get out of it. I on the other hand raised my hand in the air shouting a 'hell yeah!' Hey its free food plus I'll actually get to hang out with Yosuke right then an there. It's a win-win in my book. Yosuke wasn't buying no for a answer either patting soon onto Yu's back saying he should join along since I was obviously on bored, an he was right it isn't like we got anything better to do. Well, I think we don't. We all stopped walking as a familiar voice was shouting not that far away from us. Its Chie.

"You can count me in on that action. Heh, this is how you can pay me back for breakin my stuff."

She spoke obviously excited by what she was practically forcing her way in while spinning her DVD around in her hand, seriously she's holding onto that, why hasn't she thrown it away yet? Yosuke obviously looked not to thrilled an Yu had his signature poker face on. Me on the other hand, I was just surprised that she seriously appeared out of nowhere like that. Seriously does she have super hearing to the word steak or something? Sighing Yosuke decided to add Chie in along with us for going to Junes after school.


End file.
